Shoes
by howonies
Summary: Kyungsoo - sang pekerja baru - dihadapkan dengan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk dan panggilan untuk datang ke cafe didekat apartemennya. Juga kisah cintanya dengan Junmyeon dan Jongin. Do Kyungsoo/ Kim Jongin/ Kim Junmyeon/ EXO. YAOI. T. EXO-K. :)


Kyungsoo terburu-buru mengancingkan jas hitam legamnya yang terlihat keren. Secepat mungkin melirik kaca, berharap penampilannya sudah memuaskan. Setelah meraih tas ransel dari sofa disebelahnya, segeralah ia keluar kamar, mengunci pintu apartemennya.

Ia baru saja diterima menjadi karyawan di sebuah bank ternama di Gwangju

Sambil berlari cepat – karena tak ingin terlambat – ia memasuki bus yang langsung menuju depan kantor barunya, tas ranselnya terguncang di punggungnya.

Andai saja, andai saja hari itu mulus. Sampai sore. Kyungsoo akan sangat berterimakasih pada Tuhan.

Namun, kemungkinan itu tak mungkin terjadi.

Bus sudah memasuki pusat kota begitu Kyungsoo melirik sepatunya, ia masih mengenakan sandal rumahnya, tanpa kaus kaki

"Ah... sial.." gerutunya pelan, mengutuk dirinya lamat-lamat. Bagaimana dihari sepenting ini ia bisa salah berpakaian?

Kyungsoo hanya bisa berharap bosnya akan berbaik hati memaafkan keteledorannya yang pertama

**Title: Shoes**

**Cast:**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Kim Jongin**

**Kim Junmyeon (Suho)**

**Genre: Romance, Humor (kalau bisa) wkwk**

**Yah, akhirnya baru bisa buat ff lagi. Enjoy it! **

**WARNING! TYPOs, Alur gajelas, Bahasanya rancu. Semoga nanti bisa lebih bagus, RnR**

Kyungsoo melangkah kedalam kantor barunya perlahan, waktu kerjanya dimulai 30 menit. Masih cukup untuk sekadar minum teh atau riser. Namun, Kyungsoo lebih penasaran akan keadaan kantornya. Bagaimana karyawannya, atau toiletnya

Setelah bertanya kepada satpam – soal ruangan barunya – ia baru berani menaiki lift, menuju lantai 12, kantornya. Masih mendesah karena lift itu memantulkan penampilan terburuknya, setelah jas hitam keren dengan sendal rumahnya. Berusaha serileks mungkin, melupakan soal sepatunya. Kalau bisa ia telanjang kaki saja saat bekerja

Sesampainya dilantai 12, kepala Kyungsoo menengok kekanan kiri, memastikan belum terlalu ramai. Kyungsoo melangkah kecil-kecil, menuju ruangan besar tempat ia bekerja. Tiba-tiba, ia tersentak karena seorang pria membuka pintunya dengan sigap, menatap Kyungsoo keheranan

"Siapa?" tanyanya, ragu

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya, orang pertama yang ia temui pagi ini. "Annyeonghaseyo, Kyungsoo imnida" ujarnya, sembari membungkukan badannya.

"Pagi sekali" balas pria satunya, melirik jam tangannya. "Kantor baru dimulai jam 9, ayo kita minum dulu" ajaknya, berjalan menuju suatu tempat yang entah apa

Dengan ragu, Kyungsoo mengikutinya. Pria itu rapi, memakai kemeja putih polos, dengan celana hitam, juga sepatu mengkilat. Sedangkan dirinya...

Mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan yang terletak dekat jendela besar, dari situ terlihat mobil motor berlalu lalang dibawah. Pria itu duduk dikarpet, aneh sekali. Kyungsoo melepas sepatunya – sendal – lalu duduk disana. Pria itu agak tersedak melihat Kyungsoo masih memakai sendal rumah, namun berusaha mengabaikannya. Dan berdiri

"Aku akan menyiapkan teh dulu" ujarnya singkat

Kyungsoo mengamati ruangan itu, sepertinya ia ruangan direkturnya. Cukup besar, dengan beberapa lukisan dibagian dindingnya, tertata sangat rapi. Jendelanya terbuka sedikit, membiarkan udara sejuk masuk keruangan itu.

Tak lama, pria itu membawa 2 cangkir teh yang masih mengepul, juga telur dan keju. Sepertinya ia belum sarapan, porsi sarapannya cukup besar

"Aku sekalian sarapan ya" ucapnya ringan, menyentuh cangkir dihadapannya. Lalu menghirupnya sedikit. Kyungsoo melakukan hal sama, secara perlahan.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kyungsoo, meletakan cangkirnya dan mencicipi telur kejunya. Enak.

"Kim JunMyeon imnida"

Kyungsoo hampir saja tersedak, dengan mata membulat. Untungnya ia bisa mengendalikan kerongkongannya.

Orang dihadapannya adalah bosnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo berdiri dengan cepat, membungkuk lama. Junmyeon tersenyum kecil, berdiri dan balas membungkuk juga. Kyungsoo masih enggan duduk, bagaimana ia tak tahu kalau itu bosnya sendiri? Ah bodoh sekali. Berarti bosnya sudah mengetahui bahwa ia memakai sandal rumah kekantor?

Kyungsoo merasa nafasnya menjadi sesak

"Sudahlah. Kau pegawai baru kan? Kau karyawanku. Aku tak peduli kau memakai sepatu apa" ucapnya, melirik sandal dipinggir karpet, "Tapi sepertinya kau menyenangkan"

Kyungsoo memperlihatkan deretan gigi kecilnya, senang dengan sambutan sang bos. Namun masih ragu untuk melanjutkan makan itu. Bos membuatkan sarapan untuk karyawannya? Bodoh

Namun, Junmyeon mengajak Kyungsoo membicarakan banyak hal. Mulai dari sekolah dasarnya, kehidupan di Gwangju, kebudayaan Thailand, atau Ratu Inggris. Kyungsoo memang menyukai sejarah, merasa pembicaraan ini tak ada habisnya.

Junmyeon bangkit, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih melahap sarapannya, menuju laci didekat kursi besarnya. Kembali dengan sepasang sepatu hitam mengkilap yang agak kecil.

"Sepertinya itu cukup buatmu" ujarnya ringan, menyerahkan sepatu tersebut. Kyungsoo menggerakan kakinya pelan, membungkuk dan mencoba sepatunya. Pas, sangat cocok dengan celananya, Junmyeon tersenyum

"Untukmu saja, bagus sekali" katanya. "Ah iya, ayo kita mulai bersiap, jam kerja sebentar lagi dimulai" lanjutnya bahkan sebelum Kyungsoo sempat mengucapkan terimakasih

. . .

17.00 PM

Kyungsoo merenggangkan tubuhnya, ia sudah bertatapan lagi dengan jalanan Gwangju sore ini. Mobil-mobil mulai kembali menuju rumahnya. Pukul 19.00 nanti Kyungsoo akan bekerja di cafe kecil dekat apartemennya. Cukup melelahkan memang, tapi ia akan menghidupi orangtuanya di desa didekat Jeju.

Kyungsoo memasuki bus perlahan, duduk dikursi terdepan. Menatap jalanan didepannya seperti lukisan. Ia hanya memainkan handphonenya sebentar, mengabari kerabatnya dicafe bahwa ia akan segera datang. Dan Kyungsoo tertidur kelelahan di bus, kepala mungilnya bergerak ke kanan atau ke kiri

. . .

"Selamat datang" sapa Byun Baekhyun, sang penjaga kasir. Kyungsoo tersenyum menatapnya, berhigh fve sebentar. Setelah menyapa beberapa pegawai yang dikenalnya, ia menuju kedapur untuk berganti baju dan mulai bekerja.

"Malam, hyung" sapa Kim Jongin, salah satu kenalannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum, Jongin sudah ada disini. Banyak yang ingin ia ceritakan kepada Jongin.

"Bagaimana pekerjaan barumu, hyung?" tanya Jongin, menyerahkan celemek Kyungsoo yang masih wangi. Kyungsoo memakai celemek, "Menyenangkan. Agak sedikit lelah, tapi keseluruhannya bagus. Aku sudah punya beberapa teman. Bagaimana kuliahmu?"

Jongin memang masih kuliah. Setelah mendapat S1, ia masih berusaha mengejar S2nya. Jongin tinggal di apartemen yang sama dengan Kyungsoo, namun berbeda lantai.

"Capek, ada 2 tugas skripsi yang harus kukerjakan lagi, tapi ini keren" ujar Jongin bersemangat, menuangkan kopi hitam ke cangkir putih terang. Kyungsoo menuju penggorengan, melihat pesanan apa yang bisa ia kerjakan.

3 jam kemudian, Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan beriringan ke Apartemennya. Sesekali tertawa puas. Kyungsoo 2 tahun lebih tua dari Jongin. Tapi mereka bisa berteman dengan akrab, bahkan terlihat sebagai pasangan kekasih, walau keduanya membantah.

"Selamat malam, hyung" ucap Jongin, keluar dari lift apartemen dilantai 8. Kyungsoo mengangguk senang, melambaikan tangannya. Kyungsoo menutup pintu lift, dan lift itu berjalan menuju lantai 14.

Sudah waktunya untuk beristirahat

. . .

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, handphonenya berdering. Ia berjalan kekamarnya, dengan mie instan ditangannya. Ia sedang menikmati makan malamnya. Melihat kearah layarnya, handphone itu bergetar diatas meja

Jongin

Kyungsoo meletakan mie instannya dimeja, meraih handphonenya

"Hyung, boleh aku tidur dikamar hyung sekarang? Kasurku berantakan sekali, aku malas"

Kyungsoo tertawa, kebiasaan Jongin tidak berubah dari dulu. Selalu saja malas kalau membereskan kamar

"Boleh. Mau bayar berapa?" tanya Kyungsoo, yang diiiringi suara tawa Jongin dikejauhan

"Baiklah, aku datang kesana sebentar lagi. Tunggu aku hyung" ucapnya sebelum mematikan telpon

Kyungsoo baru saja akan mencuci piring ketika terdengar bunyi bel dikamarnya. Jongin sudah datang. Kyungsoo melirik kearah jam dinding, sudah pukul 23.00

Kyungsoo membuka pintu dan Jongin menyerobot masuk sambi membawa laptop kesayangannya. Melanjutkan tugasnya diatas kasur Kyungsoo yang empuk dan rapi

"Aku suka disini, karena disini rapi sekali. Tidak seperti kamarku" keluh Jongin, menggerakan kakinya.

"Makanya sesekali bereskan kamarmu" ujar Kyungsoo tak sabar. Tiduran disebelah Jongin, menarik selimut. Pendingin ruangan lumayan dingin, memang paling enak berbaring dengan keadaan seperti itu

"Aku tidur duluan, jaljayo" ucap Kyungsoo, "Jangan tidur terlalu malam"

"Ne" ujar Jongin, melirik Kyungsoo yang mulai memejamkan matanya, menyamankan tubuhnya dengan kasur. Jongin menghela nafas, lalu memalingkan pandangan dari Kyungsoo yang bernafas dengan tenang

**TBC**


End file.
